


You're doing it again

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Bohn is whipped okay, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and we're assuming they finally talked about shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Duen just wants to sleep. Bohn just wants to look at his boyfriend. But they're both getting what they want, which is some time together.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	You're doing it again

Puffs of warm breath brushed past his collarbone, but Bohn paid the sensation no mind. He was far too focused on Duen’s sleeping form curled up in his arms. It had been such a struggle to even get that much, but at last the days of sleeping with a pillow between them were over to say the least.

Bohn pressed a kiss to the crown of Duen’s head before checking the time on his phone. They had a few more minutes before they’d absolutely have to get up to start the day or Duen would run late to class again. Bohn settled back and closed his eyes, trying to imprint the sensation of Duen in his arms into his memory forever.

“You’re doing it again,” Duen mumbled into Bohn’s neck before rubbing his face into it.

Bohn trailed his fingers through Duen’s sleep mused hair without opening his eyes. “What am I doing?”

“You’re thinking about me.”

“Shouldn’t I think about my boyfriend?”

“Your boyfriend is right here and trying to sleep.” Duen weakly slapped at Bohn’s chest. “And your thoughts are so loud they’re waking me up.”

Bohn opened his eyes to see a one-eyed glare from Duen. Bohn lifted up the hand that had slapped him and kissed the knuckles. “Sorry.”

Duen huffed and this time Bohn couldn’t help the shiver from the puff of air. “You don’t have to keep acting like I’m going to disappear and all you’ll have are your memories.”

“Hey, I worked really hard to be able to do just this,” Bohn said as he tightened his hold on Duen. Duen wrinkled his nose, but the pink on his cheeks was telling. “We both did. So excuse me for wanting to enjoy it as much as possible.”

Duen curled his hand into a fist in Bohn’s shirt. “I know.” 

“So are you saying you don’t want to imprint these new and better memories over the old bad ones?”

Duen sighed and got up to lean over Bohn, pushing him down by the shoulders. Bohn continued to look up at Duen with an expression Duen had finally managed to understand. The expression that told Duen just how much he meant to Bohn in so many ways. Even now, Duen was mentally kicking himself for missing it, confusing it for something cocky and lustful. 

“I’m not saying I don’t like these new memories.” The shade of pink on Duen’s cheeks turned just a hair darker and Bohn’s eyebrow raised just a bit. “I’m saying, we shouldn’t forget how we got here. Or we’ll make the same mistakes again.”

Bohn reached up to cradle Duen’s cheeks. “You’ve got a point.” Bohn then pinched the cheeks under his hands and Duen frowned. “My sweet N’Duen is so smart.”

“Your sweet Duen won’t make you breakfast if you keep that up.”

Bohn immediately let go and let his hands fall to the sides. “Your sweet P’Bohn would love it if you made shrimp omelettes with rice today.”

“But last night I didn’t buy-”

“I bought the shrimp the night before. I even peeled and cleaned them like you taught me.” Bohn wiggled his eyebrows. “So? Aren’t I deserving of shrimp omelettes today?”

Duen rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Can P’Bohn also have a good morning kiss?”

Duen leaned down. Bohn’s eyes darkened as he licked his lips. Duen let his lips hover over Bohn’s for a moment before kissing Bohn’s forehead. “Good morning. Go shower while I start the rice,” Duen said before rolling off of him.

Bohn groaned. “You’re a tease. But I love you.”

“You know the rules, no morning kisses without brushing your teeth first.”


End file.
